sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Rivergate F.C.
Gustavo Rizzi | coach = | currentleague = League A | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleague = League A | lastposition = 7th | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Rivergate Football Club is a professional football club based in Rivergate, St. Gregory. The team plays in League A of the St. Gregory Football Association and were league champions in 2012-13. Rivergate joined the SGFA in 1990 and entered the newly-formed League C for the 1990-91 season. The team was an instant success and finished top of League C in their first year, earning promotion to League B in the process. Thanks to that early success, and the healthy profit for the team that followed, a publicly funded stadium was completed in 1994 and has since undergone expansion. Rivergate F.C. remain the only club in St. Gregory 100% owned by the community in which they play. Stadium The team plays its home games in the 30,000-seat 5-Hour Energy Stadium, which was first opened in 1994. Colors, crest and nickname Rivergate's club color is officially yellow, taken from the city flag, which in turn is symbolic for a flag displayed by a healthy ship entering port. The team played its first four seasons in all yellow kits before changing to black shorts in the 1994-95 season, in order to distinguish themselves from FC Chapman. Black and blue became official secondary and tertiary club colors the following year when the crest was redesigned for the first time. The team has been known as the Goldfish since its first season, a nickname given by reporters due to the predominantly yellow kits and the city's fishing industry. The redesigned crest in 1995 was the first to actually incorporate a goldfish before a new crest took its place in 2010, featuring a gold-colored fish designed to represent a combination of several different species native to the area. 'Kits' The club's uniforms are currently supplied by adidas. The shirt sponsor is 5-Hour Energy, who also hold naming rights to the club's home ground, 5-Hour Energy Stadium. Rivalries :Main article: Midland International F.C.-Rivergate F.C. rivalry As the only professional club in their city, Rivergate lacks an intra-city rival. River fans consider their club's chief rival to be Midland International, who are also the closest geographically. Known informally as the Orleans derby – after the county in which both cities are situated – the Midland-Rivergate derby has been played in League A every season since 1997-98, except for 2015-16 during which Midland were in League B. Players 'Current squad' : As of January 9, 2017 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Out on loan 'Retired numbers' : 15 - Blake Ritter, midfielder (2011-2014) (posthumous) 'Reserves and Academy' :Further information: Rivergate F.C. Reserves and Academy Former players :Further information: Category:Rivergate F.C. players Honors * League A: 1 :2012-13 * League B: 1 :1996-97 * League C: 1 :1990-91 * SGFA Cup: 1 :2007-08 * SGFA Shield: 2 :2008, 2013 Category:Rivergate F.C. Category:Club pages